Cooling Off
by DemonicGleam
Summary: Air-conditioning in the Hub is out, Ianto is pissed, sweaty and trying to cool himself down. It doesn't seem like Jack's going to be of much help either. Rated T for one measly cuss word and some minor suggestive adult content.


**Second fic! I was thinking about making it smutty but decided to play it safe! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own the illegally gorgeous men depicted in this fic, Torchwood is also not mine!

* * *

  
**

One way to describe Ianto Jones at the moment was pissed. Five-star quality pissed, and he didn't even know what five-star quality looked like! He was seated in the archives in his black leather chair facing rolling hills of stacked paper. Oh yes, he was indeed used to the copious amount of work but he often had a computer to help him with it, in fact he always had a computer to help him. He took his beloved stopwatch out of his pocket, flicked it open and frowned at it before even checking the time. And when he did check the time, he sighed harshly and roughly shoved it back into his pocket. He glanced around the room quickly, drew his stopwatch again, gave it a quick apologetic rub and placed it into his pocket gently.

He angrily thought about how he had spent the better portion of his day holed up in the archives working on paper after paper and had managed to finish about half of one stack. He lifted his arms and then forcefully put them back down telling himself that even though sending the papers to the floor would make him feel better he would really fucking hate picking them all up and stacking them again. So instead, he just subjected himself to looking at the papers with hate.

On top of all of that, air conditioning in the Hub had suddenly ceased a few hours ago and Ianto had long ago given up on his unruly hair. He turned away from the desk harshly and then found himself facing it again. Stupid, spinning chairs he thought and tip-toed his way around until he wasn't facing the desk anymore. He patted his moist forehead and frowned; out of all the alien technology he had down there not one could serve as a fan or as a means of cooling down. Well, he had opted to use the ice-blaster but thought that he would rather not have to be thawed out later.

He tried to fan himself with his hand but ended up just flicking his wrist back and forth with just the subtlest gust of air. His eyes ran along the room trying to find something he could cool himself down with, he turned in his chair and then looked down oddly. He slowly kicked away from the desk so that he was in the middle of the room and started to spin himself in the chair. As he continued to gain speed, a light breeze passed over him making smile with relief. He continued to kick off the ground trying to spin faster. Soon he just closed his eyes enjoying even the gentlest breeze and leaned back. He had undone the first few buttons of his shirt, letting the air slip inside and cascade down his chest mercifully. He absentmindedly thought that what he was doing had to be pretty pathetic and ridiculous but each gracious breeze found him caring less.

"Ianto, what are doing?" an amused voice resounded close to him but he couldn't pin-point it as he spun.

His eyes snapped open and he almost jumped out of the chair. "What? Nothing!" he took what seemed like a step forward but instead found himself moving diagonally. His head spun madly. One foot wrapped itself around the other and he fell face first on the floor. To his chagrin, instead of finding a helping hand to stand him up he found Jack laughing loudly and wiping tears from his eyes.

Ianto rolled over and shot Jack an angry look. His head was still buzzing slightly and he didn't even bother standing up. He would've liked to say that at least he had kept some dignity by acting like nothing had happened but his flaring cheeks betrayed him.

"What," Jack paused between sniffles "was that?" he choked, trying to refrain from laughing again.

"The air conditioning is out" he shrugged and cursed silently in Welsh as he felt his face probably take on a new shade of red. He expected Jack to make some snide comment to embarrass him further but found that only silence followed. He warily looked up at Jack who was now leaning against the wall, staring down at Ianto, his face indiscernible.

"What?" he tried to sound irritated but came across as more anxious.

"You know what?" Jack said his eyes lighting up in a way that Ianto suddenly knew should not be trusted. He didn't bother to reply, knowing that Jack wasn't really waiting for one anyhow.

"Your hair is a mess, you're flushed red and sweaty" Jack smiled widely "this is exactly what you look like after sex!" he exclaimed the way one would cry out after making an amazing discovery.

Ianto just stared at him for a moment, with a "what?!" look plastered on his face. He quickly resigned to just rolling his eyes, wondering why he was so surprised. Nothing less was to be expected from Captain Jack Harkness. Instead of answering he just impatiently stuck his arm out in the air "help me up" he mumbled.

Jack smirked and walked over to Ianto with a purposeful gait. He gripped the extended arm tightly and pulled Ianto forward swiftly.

Ianto thrust forward, unready to support himself so his whole weight was being pulled up by Jack. Just as Ianto was about to hold himself up, Jack abruptly leg go of his hand, making him fall back to the floor with a thump.

"Oi, Jack! I said help me up not-" he began crossly but was silenced when familiar lips crashed onto his. "Mmph" he objected into the kiss but Jack was having none of it. They broke the kiss when both were in need of air and while Ianto practically choked in oxygen, Jack was already hard at work at his neck.

"You know," Jack panted into Ianto's ear "I don't think I want to help you up," he traced his tongue down the outside of the young man's ear "I rather like you on the floor".

Ianto could almost feel the greedy smile that he was sure was on Jack's face between kisses and bites. He was sure that soon, his clothes would be strewn around the room and that any chance of him cooling off were officially at zero. He was also sure that unless his groans and moans were another form of objection, he really could care less.

* * *

**The END!  
**

**Hope you've enjoyed it. Leave a review please and thanks :)!  
**


End file.
